


Falling

by DracoHarryRomanVirgilBakugouTodoDekuOOf (orphan_account)



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DracoHarryRomanVirgilBakugouTodoDekuOOf
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter hate each other. They know it. They think that each other is the worst person in the world. But with that, why cant they get over each other?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not finished. I will work on it more

As I walked into the Great Hall, the first thing I see is Draco Malfoy making his way over to my table. _Ugh, what does he want?!_ I roll my eyes and walk over to see what he’s up too. I sit down right as he comes up to my table. Without looking up I say, “What do you want Malfoy?!” I hear him chuckle quietly. “Nothing much, just here to see what everyone is doing.” Hermione looks up from her book. “Why would you care about what we are or aren't doing. It’s none of your business.” I look up slightly to see Draco giving Hermione a dirty look. I sigh. I look up completely to see Malfoy staring at me. “Well,” I say “As you can see, we aren't doing much, so leave!” I growl at him. He glares at me with that cold look in his grey eyes. I shutter. Ron looks at all three of us who are practically standing up now. “Go away, Malfoy.” he says coldly. When he did not leave Ron looks to me and Hermione. “Lets just go.” He grabs his bag and cloaks while he walks away. Hermione does the same as she follows him. She stops and turns around. “You coming Harry?” she asks me. “You guys go without me. I’ll catch up later.” She hesitates but turns around and leaves with Ron without another word. I stand up completely and grab my stuff. “I don’t know what you want from us, but whatever it is you won't get it. So stop trying.” I turn and walk away. I hear footsteps behind me but I don’t turn around. _Why can’t he leave us alone?_ I keep walking until I get to the bathrooms. I enter and stop, still facing away from him. “I’m serious Malfoy, what in god's name do you want? I have nothing to give you, so why can’t you leave me alone!” I still faced the wall. Malfoy sighed, “You think I know?!” I hear him step closer. “Potter you are an idiot!" I want to slap him. I go over to the mirror and look at my reflection, trying to ignore those gray eyes staring into my back. When I'm to turn around, I start to get dizzy. At first the room was spinning, but then every thing goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not finished. I will work on it more.


	2. Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not finished and I will add on more

I rush over to catch him before he hits his head on the sink. _What just happened?!_ I think to myself. I look over at the door. _Oh god potter! What the h3ll did you_ do! I start to panic. I slowly lay his head on the ground, then I jump up and race over to the door. I look around and I see a OUT OF ORDER sign. I grab it and then I hurry and put it on the outside of the door. I shut the door and lock it, then I rush over to the sink. I open my bag and I take out an empty vile. I feel it up with water, then I dump it onto Potters face. I stand there waiting. After a few seconds, Potter suddenly sits up so fast I stumble and fall backwards. He sits up and looks around. "what did you just do to me.." He asks in a deep threatening voice. After that one sentence, all my fear and worry vanish and is replaced by anger. "What do you mean _What did you do to me_?!" I nearly scream at him as I scramble up from where I was sitting on the floor. "I just saved you a big goose egg on you damed head! You stupid, dumb, Mellon headed-" I keep shouting insults at Potter. After about 3 minutes of yelling insults at him. I realize that I was pacing and tears were running down my face. I quickly stop and dry my face with my sleeve. 

**Harry**

(Note: I was listing to the song One More Light by Lincoln Park while writing this)

I sit there, rage pulsing in my blood, as Malfoy screams insults at me. After a while, he starts to pace. I just stare at him. God, hes a child. Then I see something shiny on his face, so I look closer. That's when I realize he's crying. Wait.... HE'S CRYING?!?!?!?!? When he stops, he wipes his face and just stands there staring at the floor, tears still streaming down his face. I suddenly feel sad just watching that pained look on his face. I go over and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry if I-" I start to say. "You know that you scared the living sh1t out of me potter." He shrugs and my hand falls and he turns and looks at me, our faces only 2 inches apart. The tears have slowed down a bit. for some reason I get the urge to reach out and wipe his tears away. Wait.... What am I thinking?! This is Malfoy we're talking about! But still, he looks so... I take a small step closer to him. I smile softly. "You were worried about me Malfoy?" His eyes went wide when he see how much space there was between us. I swear I see some pink on his pail face. I reach up and wipe his face with my fingers. ¨Potter?¨ He asks confused. I don´t answer. I just lean down and kiss him softly. I hear him gasp softly, but after a second, he joins in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not finished and I will add on more


End file.
